XY131
| ja_ed=ピカチュウのうた | olmteam=Team Kato | scenarion=1 | scenario=藤田伸三 | storyboardn=1 | storyboard=飯島正勝 | directorn=1 | director=飯島正勝 | artn=2 | art=小山知洋 | art2=西谷泰史 | morecredits=no | epstaffpage=XY131-XY140| footnotes=* * Closed * * }} Down to the Fiery Finish! (Japanese: カロスリーグ優勝！ サトシ頂上決戦！！ Kalos League Victory! 's Ultimate Match!!) is the 131st episode of the , and the 930th episode of the Pokémon anime. It first aired in Japan on August 18, 2016 and in the United States on November 5, 2016. Blurb The Kalos League finals between Ash and Alain are in full swing, as Alain’s Charizard defeats an exhausted Pikachu. Next, Alain’s Bisharp defeats Goodra and falls to Greninja—and just as both Trainers have been hoping, it’s Ash-Greninja versus Mega Charizard X for the very last battle! The attacks and strategies are fast and fierce, but in the end, Mega Charizard X is triumphant, and Alain becomes the Champion! But while all eyes have been on the Kalos League, Lysandre and Team Flare have been putting their plan into motion—and panic fills Lumiose City as the captured Zygarde unleashes its terrifying powers on Prism Tower... Plot Having finally reached the Lumiose Conference finals, is now facing Alain, who has proven to be an extremely powerful to battle against. With the remaining Pokémon being three-to-two in Ash's favor, is now facing Alain's ace: . Pikachu attacks Charizard with a , but the shrugs off the super effective hit as if it was nothing. Ash commands a , but Pikachu's previous battle against Alain's is starting to show its effect, causing the Electric Mouse to fall on his knee. A from Charizard lands a clean hit on Pikachu, who barely has any strength left to continue. Charizard takes flight and launches another Flamethrower, but Ash, using a tactic learned from Clemont's Bunnelby, has Pikachu use on the ground, creating a cloud of dirt to block the incoming attack. Alain compliments Ash's strategy before ordering a , which Pikachu counters with an Iron Tail. The two moves clash, but the impact is too much for the weakened Pikachu, who finally faints, leaving both sides with two Pokémon remaining. Back at the stands, Malva is commentating on the events taking place at the stadium, but her cameramen, , are hardly paying any attention on her, instead complaining about Pikachu losing. James, whom Jessie and had glared at for rooting for their enemy earlier, is glad to see his fellow team members cheering for Ash too, as none of them is wanting to see their longtime enemy lose to a guy like Alain. In the crowd, Ash's friends are discussing about the battle situation. Sawyer points out that both of Alain's remaining Pokémon have already battled, while Clemont points that Ash's remaining two Pokémon are still at full health, giving him an advantage. agrees to this, seeing the confident smile on Ash's face. At the VIP box, Mairin is encouraging Alain to do his best. Ash sends out as his fifth Pokémon, while Alain chooses to recall Charizard and send out his again. In order to create an environment suitable for Goodra, Ash has the Dragon Pokémon use , creating a rainstorm on the battlefield. Goodra begins the offensive with , which Bisharp dodges while charging in for an . Goodra blocks the attack by grabbing Bisharp with its horns and then throwing it into the air. Goodra's assault continues with a , which is blocked by a from Bisharp. As Bisharp charges in for another Iron Head, Ash has Goodra use , forcing it to take the attack. As Bide is charging, Alain continues his own offensive by having Bisharp attack with another Focus Blast and Iron Head, severely damaging Goodra. Ash launches a counterattack in the form of a full-charged Bide, which hits Bisharp dead on, causing it to fall on its knee. Back at , Keanan and the wetland Pokémon are following the battle on TV, while Meyer and Clembot listen to the broadcast from a radio while doing a repair job on a roof in Lumiose City. Back at the stadium, Bisharp hits Goodra straight into the face with an Iron Head, causing the severely weakened Dragon Pokémon to fall on its knees. Alain orders Bisharp to go for the finish with a , which Goodra desperately attempts to counter with a Dragon Pulse, but the Sword Blade Pokémon slices through the counterattack and delivers a devastating Guillotine, causing Goodra's endurance to finally run out and the resilient to faint. In the audience, Ash's friends show concern for him, as he has one Pokémon left and this may as well be his last chance to win the Lumiose Conference. Finally, Ash sends out his last Pokémon of the match: . As Ash's is sent out, Malva comments how losing Greninja would result in Ash's defeat. Behind her, Team Rocket grumpily comments on how she's acting as if Greninja's defeat is only a matter of time, as they of all people know how tough Ash can be due to their battles against him all the time. On the battlefield, both Trainers encourage their Pokémon to do their best. Alain commands an Iron Head from Bisharp, which Greninja counters with a . As Bisharp is trying to find the real one among the clones, Ash calls a from Greninja, which makes a direct hit on Bisharp, finally taking it out of the fight. Sawyer realizes that Ash used the rain created by Goodra's Rain Dance to his advantage, as it powers up Greninja's Water-type moves. For his final Pokémon, Alain calls out his Charizard once again. Both Ash and Alain are determined to do their best with their final battlers. Both Pokémon charge in at each other, and Charizard fires a Flamethrower, but Greninja dodges it and strikes Charizard straight in the chest with , causing the Flame Pokémon to be pushed back just as the rainclouds above the battlefield start clearing up. Even though the rain has ended, assures everyone that Greninja still has the advantage in type. Serena also has full confidence in Ash. Looking at Alain, Ash swears he's not going to lose to him, and that he'll fight him with all of his power, activating the Bond Phenomenon and transforming Greninja into Ash-Greninja. Alain, getting excited of seeing Ash bringing out his full power, responds by Mega Evolving his Charizard into Mega Charizard X. With both sides having brought out their best, the entire stadium is ready to witness the final round of the Lumiose Conference to unfold before their eyes. Ash-Greninja charges at Mega Charizard X and uses Double Team, but Alain has his partner use Flamethrower to get rid of the clones. As all the Double Team clones are wiped out, Greninja emerges from the smoke left behind by the attack and hurls a Water Shuriken at Charizard, which is countered by a Dragon Claw. Ash orders Greninja to use , and Alain responds with a command for another Dragon Claw. The attacks clash a couple of times, until Charizard finds an opening and manages to land a direct hit on Greninja, causing Ash to cringe in pain as well due to the synchronization between him and Ash-Greninja. Charizard fires yet another Flamethrower across the battlefield, but Greninja blocks it just in time by using Cut to slice through the blue-hot flames. Alain has Charizard use its most powerful attack, , but Greninja quickly counters the attack by slamming its Water Shuriken into the ground like a pickaxe, causing a wave of water to burst out of the ground and block the incoming Fire-type move. Using the resulting steam cloud as a cover, Greninja dashes close to Charizard and strikes it on the head with an Aerial Ace, causing it to get slammed down to the ground. As Charizard struggles to get back up, Alain congratulates Ash on giving him an thoroughly enjoyable battle. But, as Mairin's image flashes in his mind, he then loudly declares that he's going to be the strongest, and will not lose to anyone anymore. A Dragon Claw from Charizard follows, slamming Greninja across the battlefield and causing Ash to cringe again. As Greninja gets back to its feet, Ash admits he's also been enjoying battling a strong opponent like Alain, but also vows that the battle is going to end now. After promising that there'll be no hard feelings no matter who wins, Ash commands a Cut from Greninja, getting a response from Alain in the form of a Dragon Claw. Both powered-up Pokémon clash furiously in the middle of the field for a few times, after which simultaneous attack commands are given by both Trainers: Water Shuriken from Greninja, and from Charizard. Again, fierce attacks clash in the middle of the field for a few moments, until the Water Shuriken finally overpowers the Thunder Punch, and Greninja slams the shuriken straight into Charizard's chest, causing the Fire-type to slide back. Preparing for his ultimate move, Ash has Greninja use Water Shuriken, but this time, Ash-Greninja's watery aura wraps itself around the Water Shuriken, causing its size to increase dramatically and turning its color from watery blue to blazing orange. Alain, momentarily taken aback by the sight, orders Charizard to use Blast Burn. Both moves are fired at the same time, and both Greninja and Charizard can only watch as their opponent's ultimate attack strikes them, creating a massive explosion on both sides of the field. The entire crowd is looking at the field in anticipation, no one making a sound. As the smoke and steam clouds clear up, both Pokémon are still standing. For a few moments, both Greninja and Charizard look at each other, not moving at all. Charizard stumbles, but just a second later, Greninja falls over, reverting back to its regular form. Ash-Greninja has been defeated, the battle is over, and Alain has won the Lumiose Conference. Exhausted from the battle, Ash can't help but admire Alain and his Charizard's strength. At the stands, Ash's friends are downcast by his defeat, just when he had come so close to winning. Despite this, Sawyer and Clemont comment that Ash battled well, and Serena, seeing a smile on Ash's face, understands that Ash was nevertheless satisfied with the battle. Down at the battlefield, both Ash and Alain congratulate each other on a battle well fought, shaking hands as a sign of respect. Team Rocket, overwhelmed by the storm of emotions they're going through, decide to abandon their Pokémon capture plan, instead crying and bawling as Malva watches them. Mairin is glad that Alain won, and up at their personal stand, both Diantha and Professor Sycamore are clapping along with the crowd. Professor Sycamore wonders if this victory gave Alain the answer he was looking for. Back inside, Ash apologizes to his friends for not answering their expectations, but they still congratulate him on how well he and fought, Clemont even reminding him how stubborn of an opponent Alain's Charizard can be. Ash vows to keep on battling more Trainers to become even stronger. Alone in his own room, Alain thinks about how his battle with Ash made him and his Pokémon grow even stronger, and how he's going to keep collecting Mega Evolution energy, being so close to the amount needed to save Mairin's Chespie. Inside the Team Flare-occupied Lumiose Gym, Xerosic declares that the preparations are complete, having the s start the operation. The -powered weapon is aimed at Z2, and seconds later, the cannon fires a bright red beam at the imprisoned . At the same time, back at the League stadium, Diantha hands Alain the championship trophy, congratulating him on his training skills as the crowd, including Ash's friends, applaud for him. Ash, standing next to Alain, congratulates him as well. In the VIP box, Mairin is applauding to Alain too, being glad on his victory. She turns around to talk to Lysandre, only to see that he's gone. Back at the Gym, Z2 is falling under the influence of Team Flare's weapon, which Squishy is able to sense. Xerosic proudly presents the results of his research to Lysandre, who, entering the room, commands the Legendary Pokémon to unleash its power for him. Having fallen under Team Flare's control, Z2 declares to wipe the world clean of foolish people, bursting out of its container and through the side of the Gym, floating to the top of the Prism Tower. Lysandre and Xerosic enter the summit of the tower as well, witnessing how Z2 begins summoning its Cells from all across the city around it. A pulse of energy runs through the Prism Tower, and suddenly, enormous roots start bursting out of its sides and the streets below it, causing people to run and scream in panic. From their rooftop, Meyer and Clembot stare wide-eyed at the ensuing chaos. From the summit of the Prism Tower, the Team Flare Boss declares that the world will now be reborn into a new, beautiful world. Moments later, the massive roots also reach the League stadium, taking everyone by surprise and causing instant panic. Squishy, sensing that its fellow Core is in trouble, hops out of 's bag and flees, with Bonnie, Clemont, and Serena in pursuit. As the roots continue to spread around Lumiose City, a bright red lets out a vicious roar from the top of the root-covered Prism Tower. Major events * The Full Battle between and Alain ends in Alain's victory, making him the winner of the Lumiose Conference. * Team Flare places Z2 under their control. * The Lumiose Conference ends. * Z2 transforms into its and attacks Lumiose City. * Squishy goes off by itself to encounter Z2. Debuts Pokémon debuts Characters Humans * * * * * Jessie * James * Professor Sycamore * Alain * Mairin * * * * Sawyer * Meyer * Lysandre * Xerosic * s * Malva * Diantha * Keanan * Crowd * Citizens Pokémon Who's That Pokémon?: (US and international) Pokémon Quiz: Mega (Japan) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ; Ash-Greninja) * ( ) * ( ; Mega Charizard X) * (Alain's) * (Keanan's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * ( ; Squishy) * ( ; Z2) * ( ; ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ; ×2) * (×2) * (×4) * * (×2) * * (×4) * * (×3) Other * Clembot Trivia * Poké TV: "Kalos League News" focusing on and Alain. * This marks Ash's best performance in a Pokémon League Conference, ranking as the runner-up. * This marks the first time that Ash has lost a League battle to an opponent that he had previously battled. * A remix of is used as an insert song during the battle between and Alain's X. * The pattern on Alain's trophy is identical to that seen in Diantha's in Pokémon X and Y. * Ash, , , and narrate the preview for the next episode. Errors * When is defeated, it initially falls on its left side. However, moments later, it is on its right side instead. * When Ash has Greninja use to counter , Greninja's right hand is cut off. * While Greninja reaches for the Giant Water Shuriken, the webbing on its left hand is blue instead of cream. * Before hitting Charizard in the head with , Greninja's tail is black instead of blue. * Right after Greninja faints, 's icon on the scoreboard is replaced with an extra one. * When Squishy hears Z2 and Bonnie looks down at it, her hairclip is missing. * In the dub, when Lysandre's speech is being broadcast, his voice is cut and repeated at one point. Dub edits In other languages |nl= |fi= |fr_eu= |de= |it= |ko= |no= |pl= |pt_br= |pt_eu= |es_la= |es_eu= |sv= |th= |ru= |tr= |}} 131 Category:Episodes focusing on Ash Category:Episodes focusing on Alain Category:Pokémon League episodes Category:Episodes in which a Legendary Pokémon appears Category:Episodes in which a Champion appears Category:Episodes featuring Elite Four members Category:Episodes written by Shinzō Fujita Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Masakatsu Iijima Category:Episodes animated by Tomohiro Koyama Category:Episodes animated by Yasushi Nishitani Category:Episodes by multiple animation directors de:Ein feuriges Finale! es:EP934 fr:XY131 it:XY130 ja:XY編第131話 zh:精灵宝可梦 XY 第130集